cfv_fight_for_supremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryutoo Fillingham
'''Ryutoo Fillingham '''is one of the major characters present in the ''Cardfight!! Vanguard: Fight for Supremacy! ''series. He belongs to the Shadow Paladin clan and is the current leader of the Revenger, Dragruler Phantom elite units. He is currently a member of The Resistance. Characteristics Being a human teenager, he has a relatively medium build. He inherited his mother's brown hair and his father's face. When he is at his duty in the Abyssal Asylum, he usually wears the uniform implemented in the facility in order to match with his co-workers. However, during his representative work, he proudly wears his black chest plate along with a full armor set that a Shadow Paladin knight is often given. He also wears a red ragged cape that contains the Revenger, Dragruler Phantom insignia. In terms of his personality, he is rather very carefree, often times seen to be reckless, silly and rather obnoxious. When working with others, he often drags his team mates to trouble, and sometimes they have to take the blame for his silly mishaps. However, they often shrug off his mischief as they were often part of it as well; they tend to have fun in the process, and seeing that Ryutoo is a trustworthy leader, they always end up completing their task. The head of the Shadow Paladin Justice System often disregards his action as well, as it is rather troublesome for him to tend to Ryutoo's mishaps. Concerning serious matters, he mixes humor with seriousness, which is often considered by many to be rather annoying and off-putting. Regardless, he does not change this attitude; it is him that gives a tense environment the awkward moments that give everyone the room to breathe in. Those who remember his mother often see the resemblance between the two based on their almost identical attitudes: carefree, wild, but most of all, mischievous. History Bryan Scath was the governor general of Shardfield County, one of the many divisions of the Shadow Paladin state. He continued his service for about ten years already, and he was growing too old to continue his service. Before he could retire, however, he needed an heir to take his place, and seeing that he was never married, he turned to Lauren, his sister, who was pregnant at the time. He made a deal with Lauren and Rivet that their next child would be the heir to his position as the governor general, as well as one of the heirloom of his family, the Phantom Blade and the Phantom Chain combination. Lauren was very against this plan, however, but she was convinced by her husband to co-operate for her brother's sake, as well as the state's. In another household of the same county, Matthew Reginald (who belonged to the Cursed Spear, Revenger, Diarmuid sect), one of the ward caretakers, began conspiring with other ward members to take the governor general's seat, but more importantly, the ancient weapon that the governor general carries. They have planned to murder the governor general in five years and put the blame to the Fillingham family, using the bad relationship between the governor general and his sister as the motive for killing, as well as to steal the governor general's riches. However, unknown to them, was the ancient weapon was already passed on to the heir, Ryutoo Fillingham, in the form of a necklace that contained the power to call on to the Phantom Blade and Phantom Chains. Five years later, Matthew carried out his plan by hiring the Jacbau Revenger mercenaries to kill the governor general. After slaying the governor general and acquiring the information that the Fillingham household already carries the heirloom, the mercenaries went after the Fillingham family, where the family was chased out of their home in order to save themselves. During the chase, however, the vehicle they were on crashed off a cliff, and Rivet died due to the crash. Lauren was later killed by the driver of the vehicle, which was also one of the members of the mercenary group. Her body was then thrown to the sea, making it look like Lauren escaped. The mercenary was about to kill the young Ryutoo as well, but the pendant that the ancient weapon was contained burst and the glass shrapnel killed the assassin. A search party was later sent out to search for the family, where only Ryutoo and the two bodies were found. Category:Main Character Category:Shadow Paladin